Let's Sing the Barney Song
by CiZiwejes
Summary: A one-shot inspired by E/O drabble on Dean and Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Supposed to be a crack fic but I sucked at crack fics. Yikes!


Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine.  
Betas: I thanked bia1007 and PsiChic for bearing with me.

* * *

**Let Us Sing the Barney Song**

Sam Winchester studied the photo he had just shot and grinned with satisfaction. Turning around, his grin even widened. His feverish big brother was sound asleep and clueless of what he just did. Though thankful of Dean's fevered state – which contributed much to his prank – Sam couldn't help feeling sorry and almost regretted it for being such an evil little brother. Yet, he was damn sure Dean still had his photo sleeping in the passenger seat with a plastic spoon between his lips on his phone. So, no, Sam was not really sorry for the little mischief.

When Sam was about to go to bed, the unexpected happened. Dean rolled over and listed to his side, moaning with discomfort – probably from his heated body and the muscle aches. That wasn't what really left Sam breathless. Moving in your sleep was not unusual - unless you were a twenty eight year old Dean Winchester and you were sucking your thumb like a baby yearning for his milk bottle.

It was hard to stifle a sneeze but it was a lot harder to suppress the laughter induced by a scene so rare. It was just too good to be true.

Another photo was taken.

And this time Sam didn't intend to only keep it on his phone. What good such a wonderful thing would do if you couldn't share.

…………………

Dean stared at the bathroom door long and intently as he listened for the much awaited sound of the shower. Then it came and he smirked. Sam was not going to come out from the shower anytime soon. Enemy secured. Taking a sip from his can – the first can Sam let him drink after two days in bed – Dean went to the table where Sam had spent his whole time working on the laptop. If Sam was not fussing with him, Sam would be fussing with the laptop. What a geek!

Flexing his fingers, Dean booted up the laptop and took a seat on the chair Sam had been best friends with for the previous days Dean was in bed with fever. Damn weather! Now they were stuck here in a crappy motel room which had no satellite channels.

Dean remembered waking up a couple of times to Barney and Friends playing loud on the TV but then he'd been too sick to mind. Somehow Sam had grown fond of the freaky purple dinosaur that hugged and cuddled every time it finished singing. His brother even whistled to the 'I Love You' song that was the must-have in the show, indifferent of how Dean calling him baby, kid-O, and et cetera. Sam was acting too weird and strange, and Dean was wondering why.

As if on cue, a merry whistle of the Barney theme song was heard coming from the shower followed by heartfelt singing. The singing bobbed up and down with the dripping sound of the water.

"Who are you kidding Sammy?!" Dean hollered, hoping Sam would hear him. But the singing continued.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he mumbled "Ultra weirdo geek little brother."

The laptop was on and looking at the sight greeting him, Dean's breath caught behind his teeth. Sam's weird fondness towards freaky Barney was answered with what he was looking at.

Clear, humongous and bright on the laptop's wallpaper was a photo of him sucking his thumb in his fevered slumber, wearing yellow socks and a toothy purple Barney was printed on them. Sam even had touched up the photo by scribbling down a note that wrote 'Barney's biggest wannabe!' with an arrow pointing to Dean's nose.

"Cute huh?"

Dean turned around and found Sam grinning devilishly in front of the bathroom door.

The brothers stared at each other, sending war messages through silent gazes. The staring game ended when Sam started laughing crazily until he broke into tears.

"Die Sasquatch!!" He lunged from the table and tackled Sam to the floor.

The younger Winchester was having a laughing fit, Sam didn't see that coming. He was still laughing when Dean brought him down, crossed his arms behind his back and pinned him flat to the floor.

"Barney huh?" Dean snarled on top of Sam and he just giggled some more. "You really messed up this time Sammy."

"I…I…uh, I th—thought you ll-oved Barney!" The laughing fit caused Sam's breath to hitch and he panted for oxygen. His semi-naked body tingled from the thread sticking out of the dusty floor covering. Still, Sam couldn't find the will to stop laughing.

"Wrong answer dude!" Dean smirked, looking more evil than the devil itself. Albeit getting lost in his revenge, Dean's heart warmed up from Sammy's laughter. His brother seemed much younger - as young and worry-free as the little Sammy he used to be. Then again, the older Winchester was not going to give in to his big brother instinct. Sam had gone too far!

Dean carried out his plan. He undressed Sam, silently and thoroughly thanked for the boxers Sam wore under the towel and tied his arms with his leather belt lying on the floor near to his duffle.

"Dean?!" Sam was perplexed. "What are you doing?" The laughter diminished slowly and was replaced by hiccups.

"You asked for it man." Dean grinned. The yellow Barney socks, the Barney songs and tunes, Barney and Friends on TV and the Barney wallpaper with the note on the bottom of the picture – they were all coming back to him in flashes. He was not going to turn back.

"Dean…Dean!" That was the call for mercy although Sam knew he wouldn't get any.

Sam had it all coming in spades. He was at a disadvantage here and he cringed with horror at the possibilities crossing his mind. Judging on how mean Dean had always been, Sam might be left outside the motel room and made a display to the passersby. So when Dean pulled him up and tossed him to the bed, Sam was a bit thankful. He knew in his heart Dean was not all mean.

"What are you going to do?" Sam repeated.

Dean smiled and it sent shudders down Sam's spine. He was too calm and composed for a man who had just been fooled by his little brother. "Nothing lil bro, nothing…" indulging himself in the horrified look in Sam's hazel eyes, Dean sat down on the end of the bed – near Sam's feet.

"No…oh no!!" Shaking his head frantically, Sam edged away from Dean. He saw what was coming and God! He so did not like it. "No Dean!" Sam whined when Dean caught his feet firm in his grip.

"Nooo!!" Sam chortled as Dean started to tickle his soles. The laughing fit returned tenfold as the tickling got serious. Sam laughed hysterically, sobbed when Dean stopped and laughed again when Dean's fingers worked their way up to his toes.

"Deeaann…"

"This little toe goes to the market," Dean wiggled Sam's toe and tickled some more. His lips curled into a smirk when Sam snorted and broke into tears. "This little toe goes to school," Dean continued and Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahh…Dean! Stop it! Ahh…hahahaha!!" Sam pled for sympathy. His attempt to flash the puppy-dog eye was futile. "Deannnn!!"

"You loved laughing so much…don't stop now Sammy."

"Ss-stop it Dean!!" Sam giggled and he banged his head to the headboard in a desperate attempt to keep the tingling at bay. It didn't work. He was half-naked, had nothing on but a pair of boxers but Sam was heavily sweating. In fact his muscular frame was glistening by now and Sam thought he really could use a shower again.

"I'll do anything!" Sam offered and later thought he might have done it a little bit too early.

"Anything?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Then again, maybe not. He was beat! "Anything…just stop, NOW!"

"Okay…" Dean stood up and walked to his bed, getting his phone. He quickly dialed a number and held the phone close to Sam's mouth. Sam looked up to him, bewildered and confused. "You sing the Barney song now!!"

"Wha-what?! NO!" Sam refused when he heard the gruff voice at the other end of the line. It was Bobby – no mistaking the ever familiar hello.

"Now Sam or I have to reconsider stopping," Dean ushered – voice firm and serious.

"Boys?" Sam heard Bobby's worried tone and frowned. He took a deep breath and started singing.

"I love you…you love me…we're a happy family…with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…won't you say you love me too?" Sam sang to the phone and pouted when he was done.

"How cute…" Dean sneered and talked to Bobby. "You heard that Bobby? Wanna see it?" Dean didn't wait for the answer and took Sam's picture.

"Dean!!!" Sam hollered with annoyance when he heard the sent message tone.

"What do you think Bobby?" Dean waited for the answer. "I thought so too." With that he flipped the phone shut and tossed it on his bed.

"Oh yeah! Bobby said he loves you too." Dean snorted as Sam stick out his tongue at him and continue pouting like a girl. "I knew you've always been a girl Samantha."

A deadly glare was all the he got for a reply. Dean laughed though deep inside his heart felt content. They were acting like kids again and Dean had missed those times. Maybe the prank was not a bad idea after all. But what goes around comes around. Sam had to be taught a lesson not to mess with a feverish big brother who was quirkier than him.

Dean retired to bed. Torturing a little brother could be tiring sometimes.

"Dean? A little help here." Sam was pointing with his chin over his shoulder, motioning at his tied up arms.

"Do it yourself college boy." Dean gave him one last smile and closed his eyes. "You're always good at that."

Sam gritted his teeth and moaned exasperatedly. He watched as Dean fell asleep and when he heard soft snores coming from his brother, Sam smiled.

At least Dean had noticed only the wallpaper and wasn't aware of the reviews that kept coming in the guestbook box in one corner of the screen. The number had basically hit more than 2000 when he'd left for his shower. The online guests were still signing in into his blog page entitled "Barney's Biggest Wannabe" and the picture he had enclosed with it was a total hit! It was even nominated as the best picture in one of the site's contests.

He had his payback way before Dean had his.

Sam grinned, again.

"Forgive me bro!"

END

* * *

a/n: This fic was requested by PlatinumRoseLady who wanted to see 'Dean gets Sam' scene inspired by an E/O drabble Forgive Me: The Sequel I've done earlier. To tell ya' the truth, I'm not really good at crack fic. So, sorry if this one wasn't able to make you grin. But hope you like it anyway! Enjoy! Oh yeah…if you feel like reading a good 'Sam gets Dean' ficlet, read PlatinumRoseLady's "Payback's a…Well you know it". It's Ultra Awesome!


End file.
